His Butler, Intoxicated
by 110DegreesWithAFever
Summary: Ciel couldn't help himself; after all, what was the harm in accepting a little red pill from the Undertaker that would "supposedly" have the power to make the demon Sebastian fall-down drunk? Hell, it might even be fun to see, if it worked at all, which he doubted..."Well, this was a very unexpected turnout." R


**A/N: A very long one-shot written for you, my dear brothers and sisters of fanfiction.**

Warnings: Sexual material (though I skipped some of the graphic stuff in this one for fear that it would be _**too**_** long), some language, boy/boy**

Summary: Ciel couldn't help himself; after all, what was the harm in accepting a little red pill from the Undertaker that would "supposedly" have the power to make the demon Sebastian fall-down drunk? Hell, it might even be fun to see, if it worked at all, which he doubted… "Well, _**this**_** was a very unexpected turnout." **

. . . .

**His Butler, Intoxicated**

. . . .

"You are here by yourself today, little earl?" The Undertaker cackled as he caressed one specimen from his numerous collections of skulls.

"Yes, I am."

"Where is the loyal butler to hold your hand and pull you along?"

Glaring, I sighed and sat down in an old, creaky arm-chair. "He has errands to run. I'm merely burning some time until he returns so that I might visit Scotland Yard."

The silver-haired funeral director laughed out loud in that insane way of his. "So I've been nominated your day-care guardian, huh little earl?"

Blushing, I snapped that I was no child before letting it go, as the Undertaker was entirely out of his mind anyway.

"Oooooh, would you like to help me test something out, earl Phantomhive?"

"Most likely not."

"It could be fuuuun, though. It involves playing a naughty trick on that tall butler of yours."

"Sebastian? What might you possibly have to test out on a useless guy like him?" I replied with a bored tone of voice.

"A fellow reaper gave me a sample of a drug that the center has been working on. It's supposed to be able to affect all forms of evil…even that funny Sebastian of yours?"

My interest was piqued by these words, as I'd never heard of such a thing. "What does it do?"

"It's sort of the demonized version of the investigational tactic to get a suspect drunk before extracting information?"

"That's not an investigational tactic at all, that's conniving!" I snapped, but he seemed unaffected by my irritation.

"Well, if you want to get technical, it's merely meant to evoke a blurred sense of boundary between truth and lie."

I had to admit that it sounded interesting, if nothing else. As far as I knew, Sebastian was immune to all forms of intoxication, poison, and sleeping gases. As such, it was an intriguing idea, that one might manage to impair the demon's judgment in such a way.

"So why don't you go ahead and test it out for me, huh earl?" The lunatic reached for my wrist and turned my palm upwards before plopping a small little red pill into it.

"And just how do you expect me to get him swallowing this?"

"Slip it into a drink or something, clever earl. I do believe that it dissolves in liquid."

"I don't think this thing is going to work."

"You never knoooow."

Alright, maybe I'd experiment a little with this, if just to see whether it had any effect whatsoever on my butler.

. . . .

I couldn't help wondering if a party might have been the worst way to go about testing the Undertaker's theory. Some part of me chided that I could have spared myself the rambunctious presence of the idiots surrounding me, but it was too late for that now.

The biggest fools in all of London were running around us right now, in my very own salon, in my very own mansion. Dammit, what a pain…

The ever-notorious Lau had snagged a few bottles of some strong Chinese ale—evidently indifferent to my young age—the effects of which were beginning to display just how strong it truly was. After just a serving or two, each of my guests had turned into an absolute moron.

Oh, this was indeed the worst way to go about things. _Well,_ I decided as I glanced sideways at my butler who was merely observing the madhouse that was the parlor, _Might as well get on with the experiment._

"Sebastian," I groaned, leaning back in my seat, "Have some ale."

"My thanks, young master, but I'll pass."

"Come on, all of us tried it."

He chuckled with devilish eyes that silently said—much more to himself than to me, _'Yes, and you all look like absolute dumbasses.'_ "Pass, my lord."

I glared at him, biting my lip as the Undertaker and Lau twirled past me, Madame Red and Prince Soma laughed loudly about absolutely nothing at all, Grell played starry-eyed with Ran-Mao's long black hair, and Agni stood singing some Indian psalm at the top of his lungs.

"I must say it's impressive what a slight reaction you have to this…advanced alcohol, my lord."

I swallowed and grunted, "I've only had a few sips. Try it. If you drink with me, maybe we'll see how it goes."

"It won't affect me, young master, you know that."

I shrugged, and was sure to be very discreet about my expression. "Then you have nothing to be worried about, right?" I quirked one delicate brow and leaned forward, pouring two generous amounts of the ale (sneakily slipping in the pill and wondering if he'd notice, though he was instead looking at my face) and offering Sebastian one with an expectant expression.

"My lord—"

"Don't make me order you, demon." I said stiffly, and he stopped smiling.

With a very suspicious expression in those wine-red eyes, he stepped towards me and accepted the glass. "If it will satisfy you, of course I will do it without struggle, young master," And with that, he began to down the alcohol.

I held my glass to my lips, but didn't drink from it as I observed his reaction to the strong taste. It seemed to be incredibly infinitesimal if anything at all.

"Have another serving." I commanded, and without question, Sebastian poured himself another.

Glass after glass I had him drink, and the ale seemingly had no effect.

"Another."

"Master—?"

"_Another_, Sebastian."

"Sir, what is this about?"

I stared for a long moment; he _might_ have just slurred his words. Maybe. I couldn't be sure. "It's about your disobedience, now have another," I said angrily.

With a doubtful expression, Sebastian drank a few more under my watchful gaze as the idiots around us were going crazy. The Undertaker was now wearing Madame Red's scarlet dress and striking a pose while Grell fussed around him, adjusting the dress and adding accessories with squeals of delight.

I wondered briefly what the Baroness was wearing while running around my nearby chambers.

However, Sebastian coughed once, drawing my attention back to him. His cheeks were pink, and he was discarding his tailcoat while loosening his collar a little bit. "Um…hm…" He grunted, as though not quite sure what he thought about what he was feeling.

Smirking a little bit, I watched as he put his gloves on the table and then took a deep breath, blinking once.

"Are you feeling okay, _Sebby_?" I said sarcastically, rolling the nickname off my tongue patronizingly.

I saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed and rubbed his forehead calmly. "I just…need a moment."

Still grinning in amusement, I nodded at the ale bottle. "Have another drink."

He might have argued, but Sebastian had too much pride for that when he knew that he would end up drinking more anyway, so he reached once more for his glass. I had him keep drinking until he looked rather thoroughly ruffled.

"Now," I set the empty bottle back down on the table and stared across it at Sebastian in fascination. "…How do you feel, Sebastian?"

He was leaned back against the sofa, head tilted back with his hand covering, rubbing his closed eyes. I couldn't see his expression.

"Sebastian."

There was a long moment that nothing happened before Sebastian released a very harsh sigh. Only…that wasn't a "Sebastian" sigh. That wasn't a polite, pleasant, gentlemanly little puff of air like my butler might give. Instead it was drawling and haughty and a little irritable.

"How do you _think_ I feel, you brat…" He hissed very half-heartedly low in his throat, and I mused that he sounded how I imagined a pissed off feline might.

I chose not to address his crude insult and just smiled a little bit to myself as I watched him. Ah, Sebastian's true personality was coming to the surface. How interesting; he hadn't spoken to me like this since those moments before the covenant was made. "Are you going to have another drink?"

"Shut up."

Watching my butler in fascination as he slumped forward and glared down at the table with cold red eyes—the eyes of a devil—I waved my hand to call the Undertaker over.

"Oh, has the pill taken effect?" He drooled, hanging over my shoulder to ogle at my butler.

Sebastian glared dangerously first at the Undertaker, and then at me. "You…drugged me."

"Yup."

"What the hell with?"

The Undertaker shrugged. "Will what's-his-name gave me a little beauty that was supposedly useful when trying to intoxicating creatures of the underworld."

"There's a goddamn _pill_ to _drug_ a demon?" Sebastian purred, and I was a little shocked. It was new hearing my clean-cut butler curse so much.

While the Undertaker just shrugged again, Grell danced closer to the table, singing, "Did somebody mention my dear Willllllliaaaaaaaaaaam?"

Sebastian shot a look at the reaper and his pupils narrowed, fangs rising from his gums as he hissed at the annoyance.

Grell looked dumbfounded. "Er…What's gotten into Sebby? …Oh, are you really that jealous, m'dear?" The red-head dove at the demon before I had a chance to warn him.

Reflexively, Sebastian pushed his face away, not bothering to get riled up at the idiot; apparently (for some reason, even though it was the _Undertaker_ who had _offered_ me the pill) he was too pissed at _me_ to spare anger for anyone else.

"What. The hell. Do you think. You're doing." He snarled at me, and I was taken aback.

"Huh?"

"You think the covenant is some kind of experimental game for you, brat?"

"How about you, Sebastian? Think you can talk to me like that?"

"It's my choice to speak pleasantly to you, little one," He chuckled, and for some reason I shifted a little uncomfortably at his naturally seductive tone of voice. _Stop readjusting your legs, idiot,_ I told myself sternly. "If I wanted to, I could address you as my pet human, and I'd still get your soul in the end."

"Unless I order you to address me appropriately," I pointed out.

Sebastian smirked at me, and _wow_ I'd never seen _that_ look before. That…that lopsided grin that showed his fangs instead of his usual cat-like smile which identified the curved seam of his lips. One hardly ever saw Sebastian's teeth like that. "Believe it or not, there are orders that I'm not obligated to obey."

It was way too hot in this room.

"That's not true," I scoffed as the others seemed absolutely absorbed in observing Sebastian. Everything. His carefree posture, his cocky expression, his evil eyes.

"Well, not for our covenant, no. But for some it's the other way around."

"What are you talking about, demon?"

"If I'd wanted to, I could have formed a contract with you that would bend you to _my_ every whim. In the underworld it's a simple matter of value and equality. Depending on how difficult my task proves to be, the more or less power I would have over you."

"What, so you didn't think your task would be difficult?" I snorted.

The corner of his lips tilted upward as he laughed, "I just thought it might be fun to see how you work, little Phantomhive."

"This is really interesting, Sebby," Grell said, seemingly recovered from the previous rejection. "I've never seen you so in touch with your demon side—it's simply delicious!"

"It's not a separate side of him," I said, crossing my legs and running my pinkie along the rim of my glass. "This is Sebastian's only side. The person you know is simply a mask that he's learned to wear while working for me."

"That's a lot of work just for a brat like the Earl…" The Undertaker slurred, making me blush and raise half-hearted objections.

Sebastian shrugged. "I go as far as I'm willing for my meal."

"So you're willing to go pretty far to have Ciel's soul, I see."

The butler thought about this for a moment before smirking and gazing darkly at me. "Oh yes, I thirst quite vehemently for this one, I think."

"This is soooo intriguing…" The Undertaker murmured as Lau approached us, looking very drunk as he perched himself on the arm of the sofa right next to Sebastian.

"What's this?" He wondered, and I tensed as he poked the butler curiously in the cheek.

The demon glowered darkly at the Chinese man, those dark orbs of scarlet piercing his face as though trying to slice him in half with his eyes. He growled softly through clenched teeth.

"I would advise you to keep your distance, Lau," I said calmly, scowling as I sipped at my alcohol. "Sebastian is not quite him—actually, I suppose he's _too_ much himself tonight."

"Ah, so the pill worked, eh?"

"You all knew about the pill." Sebastian stated irritably.

"Not really," I commented very lightly, "But he's Lau."

"Lau will find out what Lau wants to find out." My drunken business partner purred, and my pet demon kept glaring at him. "It's so interesting to see you out of the butler element, dear Sebastian. I'm thrilled that you went through with it, Ciel."

"Isn't he just delicious as a devil?" Grell whined joyfully, pawing at said devil's sleeve. "Make love to me, Sebby!"

"No."

"Booooooooooyssssssssss!" The Baroness' shrill voice rang from the other room, giggly and drunk. "C—Come back in 'ere…_Prince_ Soma and I have made Ran-Mao look…oh, just _adorable_, really…"

"I helped."

"Oh and—and Agni here helped, too!"

"Ooooh, oooh, _I_ wanna see!" Grell pounced over Sebastian's lap, the Undertaker bounding after him crowing that he wanted to have a look as well, and Lau followed with amused chuckles as he stumbled out the door.

Sebastian cursed and rubbed his head. "Dammit, I can't _remember_ the last time I was drunk…"

"You're oddly articulate for a drunken man," I said teasingly.

He glowered. "As are you."

"Oh, I'm not drunk." I said matter-of-factly, and the demon frowned.

"Why not?"

"Why would I go to all this trouble to intoxicate you and then not even wait around to observe?" Smirking, I set my glass back down and licked my lips to relieve them of the taste of ale. With that, I stood from my seat and rounded the table to sit down beside him.

"Careful, little one," He mused sarcastically, "I'm _drunk_; I might hurt you if I get any spurts of demonic impulsiveness."

"Shut up; that goes against the contract. Even if you're drunk, you won't violate the contract."

"Humph. Wanna bet, brat?" He purred, wrapping my forearm in his clawed grip.

"W—Why are your claws out?"

"Maybe." He growled, "I'm angry." And those sharp black nails dug into the delicate skin of my arm.

"Agh! Sebastian!" I tried to pull my arm away, but he only clutched it more tightly. "Knock that off!" The skin was breaking beneath his hostility, and I shouted in agony. "Stop it right now!"

He laughed cruelly and pulled my sleeve down further to examine the damage. Blood was dripping densely down my arm, collecting at the crevice of my elbow. "Well, that's a pretty sight, little one."

"Get off me, you damn psychopath!" I snapped, pulling and pulling in vain as he only chuckled in that sultry voice and followed the trail of blood with his feline eyes.

"Shh, shh, shh…" He cooed, and I swallowed as he gently pressed his soft, snakelike tongue against the crescent-shaped wounds and began to lick at the blood. "Hmm…" He moaned happily, his lips against my arm as he sucked up my essence.

Sighing exasperatedly, I relaxed a little bit, though I was thoroughly pissed off; damn, why was I letting him do that? He didn't deserve a reward for biting open my arm!

Still…it felt kind of nice, his tongue caressing my skin like that.

On an impulse, I asked again, "Sebastian? …How do you feel?"

He paused, nibbling on the indentation of my elbow as he gazed down at me. "Unsatisfied." He decided on.

"And what would satisfy you?"

"Your soul,"

"Well, you can't have it."

He scowled a little playfully. "Hm. In that case, I'll settle for what I can get."

"You can't get _any_ of it. As I've heard, souls don't work that way."

"I think," He hissed, yanking me closer so that I flinched in spite of myself, "you'll find that I know a little more about soul trading than you do. And I can get myself much more than you seem to think."

"By doing what?" I said suspiciously, and Sebastian just kept licking my arm…only, he was more so…_kissing_ it now. Why would Sebastian kiss my arms like that? Why would he…oh.

_Oh_.

Well, _this_ was a very unexpected turnout.

Adrenaline spiked through my veins, my blood, and Sebastian chuckled. That chuckle was way too low and gravelly, and I stared wide-eyed at him as he uttered, "Mm, I can taste your curiosity, little one…"

"S—S—Sebas…" I gasped loudly and then clapped my hand over my mouth as he kissed my neck softly.

"Come on, Ciel," The demon growled, "Let me have a taste…it's not in violation of the contract if you give your consent…"

I took a few deep breaths, contemplating. I hadn't been touched since I'd been sacrificial lamb to that…_cult_…and _that_ sure as hell hadn't been a pleasant experience.

I gritted my teeth as an abrupt wave of fury ripped through me.

But like _hell_ I was going to be afraid of sexual intimacy because of what those monsters did to me. Like hell I was going to let those men's touches linger on my skin forever. Like hell I was going to have nightmares in the middle of the night about their greedy, piggish grunts as they took me without mercy.

Clenching my fists, I cursed the humiliation that the thought brought about.

Like bloody fucking hell I was going to think myself inferior to this demon under the prospect of his body coupling with mine. A _drunk_ demon, I reminded myself with an inward laugh.

_Who knows?_ I wondered as I cupped his jaw and tilted his chin back up, _I might even have some fun with this demon. _"Well…you _have_ been a good boy for a long while…" I teased with an entirely straight face, "though you haven't exactly been a model servant this evening."

He frowned and glared at me. "Don't push my limits, little one…"

"Well, that's precisely what you're asking me to do."

Smirking, the demon stood and pulled me to my feet along with him.

"Where are you taking me?" I couldn't help the note of apprehension in my voice as I asked this.

"It seems that your private chambers would be the most appropriate setting, _my lord_," He said, reverting to Sebastian's fine words in mockery. With this, he flung me over his shoulder—me yelling in protest—and hauled me from the room, towards the upper story and my chambers.

"Put me down," I groaned, but he was already closing my bedroom door behind us quietly.

"You had better put that pride away; it'll only cause unnecessary trouble for us both…" He said absently, dropping me on my bed and sitting down beside me. In a moment that went so fast I could hardly even follow the movement, the demon stripped himself of his shoes, socks, and vest, and was turning to me.

His capable hands began expertly working my boots off of my feet and then undoing my stockings. I wasn't going to let him think me vulnerable, so I went for his shirt buttons, but he slapped my hands away idly. "That's not very decent of you, little one,"

"Don't talk to me about decency, you bastard!" I growled, though I didn't try to remove his shirt again.

It took a few fuzzy moments before I realized blushingly that Sebastian was panting as he rolled my stockings down my legs, breathing in the scent of my bare skin against my calf as his claws gently skimmed my ankles; almost in admiration.

"S—Sebastian…" I murmured, swallowing as he lifted one of my bare legs and brought it to his lips, suckling softly up my calf and over my knee, grazing my thigh before going back down again.

"You know, dear master," He chuckled; the sound jolted to my groin. "I'm awfully drunk."

"I know that, it's by my design, after all."

"Well, you know…intoxication most definitely slurs my judgment."

I breathed harshly and hooked my knee over his shoulder. "I'm hoping for that."

A wicked smirk overtook his lips as he put his large hand on the inside of my thigh, skin to skin so that I shivered and sucked in an aroused breath. He breathed smilingly, "I'd say I'm sorry, but…"

"I'd know that you're lying through your teeth." I said flatly, and the demon's eyes narrowed in amusement and arousal.

"Fair enough." With these words, he began to pull at my clothes with such uncharacteristic roughness; my servant Sebastian would typically handle my clothes with the utmost care when he helped me out of them. However, he was now _yanking_ at the fabric, _ripping_ at the lace.

"Having a little trouble?" I smirked as he growled deep in his throat, struggling with my coat buttons.

However, at my words, he laughed. "Nonsense, little one." Those words reminded me of his Mask Sebastian. It sounded just like him.

"I think you—whoever you are—and Sebastian might have more in common than I thought."

The demon grinned. "But _I_ am Sebastian."

"No…your mask is Sebastian. One day I'll find out who you are."

"Only on the day that I consume your soul. Maybe not even then."

"Oh, I think you're underestimating me," I smiled; this gesture seemed to throw him off a little.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you might talk too much, brat?" He rumbled in entertainment, nuzzling my collar with his nose.

"For some peoples' taste, yes. For yours, no."

"How so?"

I shrugged as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Conversation like this excites you. And it arouses my interest. Something so trivial doesn't ruin the atmosphere for people like you and me."

"'People like you and me'?" He repeated. "Don't you mean 'a couple like us'?"

"Who's the one that just said I'll never even know your true identity until the day you murder me? 'Couple' seems a little out of the question."

"And who's the one that just said his abilities at identification have been brought unnecessarily to question?" He countered teasingly.

"Are you saying that you want me to find out who you are?"

"I'm saying that, were you to try, I would be so impressed by your stupidity that I would most certainly consider you an equal—at which point, I might choose to mate you. No guarantee, though."

I jolted abruptly as he licked my neck once with that slick snake-like tongue. "And what if I were to succeed?" I grunted as I writhed beneath him.

Sebastian—or whoever this was—paused and pulled back (a little bit of drool dripping from one corner of his pink lips), expression skeptical as he gazed down at me like he was looking for traces of jest or contradiction. When he seemingly found none, he looked me in the eye and said—seemingly honestly—"Well then, I would fall in love with you on the spot of course. That's how love stories work; even twisted ones like this."

Considering these words, I smiled a little bit and whispered, "I'll hold you to that, demon," before tangling my fingers in his hair and locking my lips with his. My demon tasted even better than I thought he might. Sort of psychotic and angry and devouring; he tasted like pain. He tasted like pain and something unknown: something that I would make it my mission to discover.

It would be my task to identify the unidentifiable.

And I would not like my sick relationship with this akuma to be any more or less, for it didn't_ need_ to be.

After much struggle, Sebastian finally tossed my shorts over the edge of the bed and began to pine at my body, hands roaming all over my skinny chest as his lips took mine intensely, tongues dueling in the same unprogressive manner that we always had.

Demon to child; the odds should have been exaggerated and obvious. But more so our relationship was cat to dog. While we chased each other in circles and brandished our teeth and claws at the other, we both had deeply rooted obsessions with the opposite.

It wasn't wrong or even immoral to satisfy a craving such as this. After all, no one had ever considered the hatred of a cat for a dog or vice versa immoral. What was the difference?

"Let me take off your clothes." I commanded, tugging at his sleeve, but he began to do it himself.

"No reason to waste time while you fumble around like the child you are."

"Says the bastard demon who can hardly unbutton this 'child's' shirt without going light-headed," I growled, though the butler just ignored me as he discarded his shirt.

There were different scars crossing over in a grotesque pattern all over his chest and stomach; some on his arms as well. With an indifferent expression, I traced the line of one angry red contour that trailed all the way from his navel up to his collar bone and further. This was not the mark of any ordinary wound or accident, but a whip.

A whip that had quite recently been at hand to the executing party.

"These marks…they're from your time in the tower, are they not?"

The akuma blinked, glancing down at the disarrayed state of his body with surprise as though he'd forgotten the said marks were even present. "Oh, yes, but not to worry; they'll go away soon enough." He smiled, and it seemed that I was getting another glimpse of Sebastian. Yes, they could definitely be more similar than he let on.

"Who ever said I was worried?" I replied haughtily, arrogantly as he grinned and lowered his head to nibble appreciatively at the indentations of my ribs.

Perhaps I expected some sort of retort, but that must have been a mistake on my part, because he said nothing in response as he adjusted himself between my legs and kissed my knee again before my thigh. He kissed my thigh softly, admiringly, almost _modestly_ with the hesitance of an awkward lover whom handled their partner gingerly, as though apologizing for breaching their bodies.

However, I knew that it was not awkwardness or apologetic nature that made the demon hesitate; it was more so awe. It was some twisted, strange manner of awe that brought him an urge to slow down…take his time…dammit, I _hated_ that he was taking his time.

I might have said his name in an urging to stop fooling around, but something kept me from it. Rather, I just ran my fingers idly through his hair as the servant nibbled a love bite into my inner thigh so that I sighed a little bit; tightened my grip.

I gasped loudly and with a little less pride than I would have liked as he prodded my entrance testily, blood boiling with arousal and such intense need that that I was trembling with the force of it. Mere minutes later there was a hand between my legs, coaxing odd pants and moans from myself: noises that I'd never known I could make. (Really, I was rather horrified to find that I could act so undignified.) Additionally, as the demon went about this work that seemed merely like child's play to him, he was pressing my palm against his face, kissing the heel, licking the crevices, sucking lightly on each finger.

Were it any other situation, I'd have yanked my hand away and called him a creep for delighting in the taste of his master's skin so freely, but of course it wasn't another situation. As such, the motion seemed very oddly erotic.

I bit down on my free hand to try silencing a few of the sounds escaping me, and my partner didn't seem to like this. "Won't you say my name, little one?"

"There's no point when it's not even your real name," I pointed out, and he frowned up at me.

"Of course it's my real name."

"No, it's the name I gave you—"

"Exactly." He abruptly smiled, and it was that distinctly Sebastian cat smirk again. "Whoever you consider me to be in terms of personality and emotion, you may feel free to alter as you wish. However, I take pride in my loyalty to my master, Ciel, and I'll not have you slander me with such a claim as that. My name is now Sebastian, and should you choose to believe as such, it will always _be_ Sebastian."

"You know I'm loathe to believe in things which I know are not true, demon."

"Sometimes it's nice to pretend, though, isn't it? Besides, even when I've consumed your soul, it is not as though there's a name that I'll go back to addressing myself by. A contractual demon really _has_ no name, so there's no need to feel as though you aren't identifying me personally enough."

"If you doubt that you have a name, I shall be sure to get you an engraved collar at the morrow."

"You're missing the point," He said a little exasperatedly, "_I'm_ the one trying to convince _you_ that my name is Sebastian, master."

"Master? Oh, are you maybe sobering a little bit, Sebastian?"

His eyes tightened a little, but he smiled at the form of address. "Certainly not, little one…"

With these words, he twined his fingers with mine in a strangely intimate interaction that made me blush and stare at our interlocked hands for a moment as he unfastened his pants and began to readjust between my legs.

"Simply remember that Sebastian is the name you gave me, young master, and so it is the name I've been branded with."

"I'm still getting you a collar."

Perhaps it was minutes later, or perhaps it was hours later that I was grasping onto the demon's hand, holding it for dear life as I panted heavily and laboriously, staring up at the spinning ceiling as he guided the movement of my hips with his own, leading me so that I wasn't quite sure if it was even by my own design that I was pushing against him as he pushed back at me.

My heart was beating a mile every moment, pounding in my ears, and the greedy lips at the curve of my neck which were growling my given name softly drove me to a point that I hardly had the will or want to correct his informal address.

I felt the creature swallowing me, consuming me in a sensation and emotion that I relished selfishly and pined for as I dug my heels into the small of his strong back.

Soon enough, when he was practically crushing me against his naked form in an effort to be as close as possible, I lost my already very slippery hold on my pride and began to cry the one name that—at this moment in time—was the only one to make any sense in the world. To seem right on my tongue. To make me feel so entirely aware of what I was feeling, even if I had not the means to identify it.

"Sebastian…Sebastian…Sebastian…!"

Maybe I'd had too much to drink _after_ all…or maybe not.

. . . .

The next morning, when I woke to Sebastian sweeping in with his uniform perfectly aligned and applied as always, he seemed surprisingly eager to address the previous night's activities.

"I can't apologize enough, young master—"

"Oh, shut up, it's not like _I_ was intoxicated. _You_ were more so the one taken advantage of, demon."

He bristled considerably at these words, seeming a little less apologetic suddenly.

Of course, he probably wasn't apologetic at all, but he was quite obviously frustrated at the fact that he'd lost control in such a way as to somewhat aggressively sample my soul like that. I imagined that he was not used to regretting his actions, or at least had not been for a long, long time.

"What ever happened to the idiots?"

He seemed to know that I was referring to our guests. "I believe they showed themselves out late last night, my lord."

"Tut, tut, Sebastian, such a poor butler to abandon the guests for the sake of toying with your master. And _you_ always _bragged_ about your hellishly impressive skills as a servant to my household…"

Yes, he was definitely looking unapologetic now.

"Yes, my lord."

"Oh, and before I forget, we're going into town after I have breakfast, Sebastian."

"May I ask what for?"

"Your brand new collar."

. . . .

**A/N: This is mostly drabble. Please R&R.**

**Yours truly,**

**Eiji-chan**


End file.
